My weakness
by LaDJsquishie
Summary: Yami no Matsuei,Muraki x Tsuzuki NC17 Oneshot yaoi lemon. Tsuzuki es citado a un encuentro con el malefico doctor como trato para liberar a cierto rehen. ¿podra pasar esa prueba ?


Hola, este fic es un **NC-17 (contenido no apto para menores o mentes sensibles)**   
Es una historia alternativa que se me ocurrió, haciendo alusión a la casi enfermiza obsesión de cierto doctor con Asato Tsuzuki, y bueno mas que nada es mi primer fanfic de esta magnifica serie de anime, no me canso de verla, y espero pronto leerme los tomos, ok, pues que lo disfruten!

LaDJ

**MY WEAKNESS**

Yami no Matsuei – Muraki x Tsuzuki

Temblaba... sus trémulos labios murmuraron el nombre que tanto le causaba desprecio.

El hombre vestido de blanco lo tenia a su merced... se deleitaba con la visión de esos peculiares ojos violetas, la espera fue tan larga...

Un guardián de la muerte no debería sentir tentación alguna por su más acérrimo enemigo, sin embargo había deseado ese contacto secretamente,

no encontraba la fortaleza suficiente para huir...

Sus piernas flaquearon... no estaba seguro de que hacer...

El cabello platinado de Muraki destelló en la penumbra, sus facciones se hicieron visibles.

Más que nada deseaba poseer una y otra vez ese perfecto cuerpo sobre su cama...saciar su obsesión creciente.

Observo aquel rostro de piel trigueña que incitaba al tacto, un par de dedos exploraron levemente el mentón del Shinigami, la caricia fue despreciada con antelación.

.-Tsuzuki...

No era ingenuo... sabía perfectamente con que intenciones siseaba su nombre, esa insistencia era un anzuelo para caer en las redes de un juego hostil.

Pudo haber terminado con esto hace mucho tiempo, seria un servidor cumpliendo un pacto... sin dolor ni conflictos.

Aquel día que conoció a la figura postrada bajo el altar como un creyente común la maldición cayó sobre sus hombros.

Ahora era necesario pasar por semejante proceso para evitar sus crímenes... ¿Cuál era el problema?

Tsuzuki se dejo inspeccionar… el hombre miraba de arriba a abajo su cuerpo con voracidad encendida en sus ojos, el joven se mostraba desdeñoso, los ojos siniestros refulgían en la penumbra, la oscilación de sus pupilas guardaba un extraño encantamiento...

Se acerco dispuesto a tomar a su presa, hambriento frente a un manjar exquisito, el hombre sin defensas, cerró los ojos victima de un escalofrío... el Doctor le obligó a atenderlo tomándole del mentón.

Desprendió con malicia los botones de la ropa mientras las mejillas del castaño se teñían de vergüenza, besó el cuello de este arrinconándolo a la pared... Tsuzuki se exponía con resignación… no estaba preparado para esto, cumpliría lo prometido...

El Doctor se excuso separándose un par de minutos, regresó con una canastilla, contenía robustas fresas en su interior, lucían dulces y apetitosas, su otra mano llevaba una elegante bandeja con mousse de chocolate, ambos objetos fueron colocados sobre la mesa de mármol.

Tsuzuki volvió su mirada a las fresas, inconscientemente sus labios se entreabrieron deseando probar la textura rosada de la frutilla, el otro tomó una llevándola a sus propios labios.

.- … ¿te apetece? es tu debilidad

La frutilla fue sumergida en el chocolate, la pasó sobre los labios de Tsuzuki, algo renuente relamió sus labios que habían quedado cubiertos, mordió la frutilla... la mezcla ácida y dulce se deshizo en su paladar.

El Doctor sonrió satisfecho con una mueca lasciva

Tsuzuki evadió su mirada

Fue tomado de la mano y guiado hacia la confortable y amplia cama, indeciso a seguir con aquella prueba, un incontrolable impulso de salir huyendo le atacaba.

El hombre despojo de la camisa a su huésped, ya arrancados algunos botones con anterior desespero, contempló el perfecto cuerpo que se escondía detrás de la ropa.

Aflojó los pantalones, tiró de la prenda... deslizándolos hacia abajo por las piernas.

Lo recostó en la cama, deshaciéndose de la inconveniente tela, contemplando el rostro de Tsuzuki que lucía preocupado.

Alargaba cada segundo , aprovechó al máximo el momento... la piel, cálida al tacto, era suave, desnudó a Tsuzuki quitando su ropa interior.

Los rincones de su cuerpo fueron explorados, y sucumbía aunque no lo quisiera... aquello lo llegaba a excitar.

Sus manos se posaron en la cabellera de quien mordía su cuello... y saboreaba su piel, la lengua de este descendió osada deslizándose hacía el pecho, se detuvo al encontrar un par de duros botones que respondían a sus estímulos...

Tsuzuki soltó un jadeo, todo lo hacía sentirse sucio... estaba demasiado sensible, y extrañamente complacido... las caricias se sentían bien, los labios de su captor descendieron sobre el abdomen... mantuviendose en el ombligo pero finalmente... llegaron a posarse sobre su erguido miembro.

Se dejó vencer, aturdido por guardar restos de dignidad…

Aquel individuo , atendía una hombría creciendo deseosa en su húmeda boca.

Tsuzuki gemía cada vez más alto, sin control... el Doctor continuó su faena, lo estaba disfrutando mucho más que el propio Tsuzuki...

Gritó con escándalo, derramándose poco después... y el otro incorporándose se situó a su altura.

... solo es el principio, reclamo su turno… comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud frente a Tsuzuki...

…la satisfacción de ese deseo estaba a punto de cumplirse… ya no era en vano…

Se colocó entre las piernas levemente separadas del joven…

.-… primera vez? … Tsuzuki-san…

Hizo un gesto de negación… dejando la pregunta en el aire, sin embargo, con un hombre si lo era…

Los peculiares ojos violetas cerraron al notar una invasión repentina.

El doctor demandó que los abriera… proseguía…

El no quería ver…era suficiente sentir, tener que recordar seria una frecuente tortura…

Lo hizo reaccionar una mano en su miembro… el castaño abrió sus orbes notando esa mirada malévola detrás de los anteojos, perdiéndose en la decadencia.

Sus piernas dieron paso a una pelvis que insistente incrementaba su contacto…

La dominación ejercida excluía consideración, azotaba una mente incapaz de olvidar todo el rencor por el chantaje… Tsuzuki giró de espaldas un tanto después, pero su anfitrión no estaba satisfecho, volteó a su acompañante, teniéndole de frente, la nueva postura estaba mucho mejor…

No necesitaba explicación obtener esa vista hasta saciarse…

Sus posesivas manos sujetaron las caderas del más joven…

Que indigno el reconocer que no estaba del todo ausente a esas sensaciones…

Se meció rítmicamente, imitando movimientos tentadores a dejar de ser sutiles…

El hombre afianzo su agarre con firmeza, turbando las emociones del que entregaba la parte mas vulnerable de su ser… no solo era su cuerpo, querían disposición, acceso, y ver que lo disfrutase….

Los muertos no sienten, seguiría ese patrón, ¿acaso era tan débil y dócil…?

Recibió una penetración profunda mientras gritaba ausente al dolor, pero consciente de su conflicto interno.

Identificarse como victima era absurdo si llegase a disfrutarlo.

Podría morir de nuevo… sometiéndose a esa lluvia de adoración y magnetismo expuesta por tal hombre.

Su autoestima restante fue substituida por un sentimiento de asco a si mismo, culpándose de complaciente… pendiente de cada espasmo.

Quitándole las gafas, la longitud de sus brazos fue a parar alrededor del cuello de quien ahora era su amante.

.- quiero que lo liberes

Su primera y última frase dicha desde que tuvo agallas para enfrentar y

compartir tal momento con un ser despreciable que tan malditamente controlaba sus sentidos…

Era denigrante…

.- siempre cumplo mi palabra…

El alma se desgarraba a cada eterno segundo, las sensaciones lo estaban traicionando, hechizándolo en un bizarro bienestar.

Comenzó una fricción suave pero constante, con indecisión el relevo de su mano fue dado a una intrusa extremidad que masturbaba su erección... .

Sus manos apretaban las sábanas y sus labios luchaban por opacar gemidos que pugnaban por dejar su boca, cerraba los ojos aun negándose…

.-eres… tan hermoso

Apetecible era su semblante quejándose en tensión al percibir como arremetían contra sus entrañas, un salvajismo en la danza ejecutada, las respiraciones agitándose… El hombre levanto la pierna derecha del joven para acomodarla a su ritmo.

Los blancos puños se aferraron a sus glúteos manipulándolos y haciendo que la pasiva participación ejerciera más actividad. Dejándose guiar por esas manos Tsuzuki trato de no pensar y huir de sus demonios.

Sus ojos lucían sin brillo y oscurecidos…

El placer es humano… el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre el otro…

y el hombre se vació dentro, sacudiéndose, exhausto se recostó en el extremo derecho del colchón, el otro alejo su cuerpo de la cercanía del doctor para ir en busca de algo más.

Opto por vestirse, la misión estaba cumplida.

Las intenciones; establecer un contacto físico como pago por la libertad de un tercero... ¿de que preocuparse ?...

De aceptar… la más mínima idea de haber gozado.

Fin


End file.
